Attracting Flames
by Pandalulu
Summary: KazuXOC(auf AnfragexD)...Ein Mädchen, was nichts von der AT-Welt weiß, beobachtet eines Abends ein, für sie, unglaubliches packt davon wird ihr Interesse für ATs geweckt und besonders für eine ganz bestimmten ch wer ist die fremde Frau, die sie eines Tages von hinten packt und was flüstert siedem Mädchen ins Ohr?Auf jeden Fall eröffnet diese Begegnung neue Wege.
1. Nr 1 Beobachterin

Huhuuuu :D

Eine neue FF von mir^^

Genre: Romanze, Drama, Fluff, Humor

Viel Spaß beim Lesen! :D :D :D

PS: Manga + Anime gehören mir nicht... OC und Storyline sind meins...

...

...

...

..

 **Attracting Flames**

 **Nr. 1 Beobachterin**

Ein Tag wie jeder andere? Keines Wegs! Heute hatte ich, gerade ich, mein Mathematikbuch in der Schule liegen lassen. Aufgefallen war mir mein Missgeschick leider erst zu Hause, als ich meine Hausaufgaben in eben jenem Fach, pflichtbewusst wie ich nunmal war, erledigen wollte. Nun war es schon sieben Uhr abends und die Sonne ging langsam unter. Der Sommer war bereits vergangen und der Herbstwind zog mehr und mehr durch die Stadt. Da ich meine Mathehausaufgaben schon morgen einreichen musste, hatte ich gar keine andere Wahl, als nochmal zur Schule zu gehen und mir mein Buch zu holen. Wie konnte ich nur so vergesslich sein?

...

Desto näher ich der Schule kam, desto dunkler wurde es. Zudem nahm der Wind noch zu und ein kalter Schauer zog über meine Haut. Davon nicht ablenken lassend, rieb ich mir die Arme durch den dünnen Stoff meiner Bluse, welche ein Teil meiner Schuluniform war, in der Hoffnung, die Kälte verdrängen zu können. Funktionieren tat dies leider nur minimal, doch schon bald hatte ich das Schulgelände erreicht und marschierte schnurstracks zum Haupteingang. Bei dem Anblick des leeren, großen Hauses musste ich schlucken. Ich hatte zwar nicht direkt Angst, aber es war schon irgendwie gruselig so alleine in der dunklen und vorallem leeren Schule. Wer hätte da kein mulmiges Gefühl?

Bevor ich allerdings das Gebäude betreten konnte, hörte ich auf einmal mehrere merkwürdige Geräusche vom Sportplatz der Schule. Es quietschte, klackerte, schabte, drehte durch, bröckelte, klimperte, rauschte. Zudem kamen noch Stimmen, männlich und weiblich. Überrascht war ich vor der Eingangstür stehen geblieben. Aus dem Lärm konnte ich mir kein Bild zusammenstellen und da meine Neugierde nunmal ziemlich groß war, beschloss ich mir das Ganze einfach mal anzuschauen.

...

Ich trat um die Ecke des Gebäudes, zum Sportfeld hin, und duckte mich sofort hinter einem der vielen Büsche am Rande. Mit großen Augen besah ich mir das Schauspiel. Ungläubig nahm ich meine Brille ab und rieb mir die Augen. So etwas hatte ich in meinem Leben noch nie gesehen! Es war beeindruckend, faszinierend... verrückt! War das wirklich da oder bildete ich es mir nur ein? Ich erkannte einige Schüler unserer Schule, ein paar von ihnen waren mir sogar mit Namen bekannt, die hier mit diesen neumodischen Schuhen mit Rädern herumrasten. Ich hatte diese Teile schon Mal in der Werbung gesehen, aber ich konnte mich beim besten Willen nicht an ihre Bezeichnung erinnern. Ich wusste nur, dass ein paar Gangs in der Gegend ebenfalls mit solchen Modellen fuhren. Deshalb fand ich es umso interessanter hier ein paar Schüler damit zu sehen. Oder waren sie auch in so einer Gang?

...

Staub wurde aufgewirbelt und flog frei durch die Luft, als die vier Fahrer wieder einmal eine Runde hinter sich brachten. An der Spitze fuhr ein Junge mit blondem Haar, dessen Name mir gerade einfach nicht einfallen wollte, direkt dahinter war der Clown der Schule, Minami Itsuki, oder auch Ikki genannt. Fast auf gleicher Höhe wie der Schwarzhaarige, war ein Junge, der ein fieses Grinsen auf den Lippen hatte, mit dunkelblauen Haaren und einer Augenklappe auf dem linken Auge. Viele Mädchen schwärmten ihm und seinem süßen Lächeln nach. Jetzt fragte ich mich, warum? Denn süß wirkte sein momentaner Gesichtsausdruck ganz und gar nicht!

Den Schluss bildete ein Mädchen, Adachi Emily, mit der ich zusammen Chemieunterricht hatte. Und dann bemerkte ich auch noch eine fünfte Person, hinter der Braunhaarigen, einen Fettwanst, den ich vom sehen her kannte, der... auf dem Kopf fuhr! War das nicht dieser perverse Typ, der sogar schon in der Mädchenumkleidekabine gespannt hatte?

Das schien zunächst ja noch normal, neben der Tatsache, dass sie mit einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit fuhren, doch dann verließen sie allesamt den Boden des Sportplatzes und sprangen stattdessen an die Wand. Dort fuhren sie mit Leichtigkeit, wie es mir erschien, umher. Es war, als spürten sie keinerlei Anziehungskraft mehr! Ich konnte es kaum glauben, war schockiert und zugleich furchtbar beeindruckt von diesem Schauspiel. So etwas hatte ich wirklich noch nie gesehen!

Am Rande des Feldes bemerkte ich dann noch weitere Gestalten. Ein schwarzhaariges Mädchen, die beste Freundin von Emily, Nakayama Yayoi, und ein weiterer fetter Kerl, den ich noch nie gesehen hatte und der auch irgendwie nicht so wirklich wie ein Schüler aussah, standen dort. Yayoi feuerte ihre Freunde kräftig an, während der andere Kerl sie einfach ruhig beobachtete und dabei irgendetwas in sich hineinstopfte.

...

Immer noch verwirrt sah ich der kleinen Gruppe noch lange zu, ehe sie irgendwann zum stillstand kam und sich dann auf den Weg vom Schulgelände runter machte. Also in meine Richtung! Alle Alarmglocken läuteten in meinem Kopf. Sie würden mich sicher sehen, bliebe ich hier hinter diesem mageren Busch hocken, doch es war zu spät, um mich noch unbemerkt von hier zu entfernen. Schlussendlich verkroch ich mich so gut es ging noch weiter hinter der ungezähmten Pflanze und hoffte, dass die Dunkelheit und die paar Ästchen mich so gut versteckten, sodass sie mich nicht sehen würden.

Vielleicht waren sie, oder zumindest die meisten von ihnen, Schüler von dieser Schule, doch irgendwie strahlten sie so eine Aura aus. Sie wirkten auf eine gewisse Weise stark und mächtig. Und diese Tricks mit diesen seltsamen Schuhen waren auch sehr beeindruckend und auch etwas einschüchternd... Da wollte ich lieber nicht beim Beobachten erwischt werden. Vielleicht waren sie ja tatsächlich ein Teil einer Gang oder so? Man sollte eine Buch nie nach seinem Aussehen beurteilen, nicht wahr? Außerdem meinte ich gehört zu haben, dass zumindest Ikki, der hier wie der Anführer wirkte, in einer Gang war, beziehungsweise sogar der Boss von einer war. Bei dem Gedanken lief mir ein Schauer den Rücken runter und meine Arme verschränkten sich automatisch vor meiner Brust, als könnten sie den Schauer verscheuchen. Dabei verlor ich leider mein Gleichgewicht und fiel zur Seite.

Äste knackten, Blätter brachen und knirschten und ein erschrockener Schmerzenslaut entwich meiner Kehle, als ich mit meinem Hinterteil auf dem kalten und dreckigen Boden landete. Ich hörte, wie die Gruppe stoppte und meine Augen, welche ich eben noch zusammengekniffen hatte, weiteten sich mit einem Mal. Langsam hob ich meinen Kopf und blickte den vielen Gesichtern perplex und unsicher entgegen. Sie hatten mich erwischt!, ging es mir erschrocken durch den Kopf.

„Na wen haben wir denn da? Spionierst du uns etwa aus, Kleine?", fragte der Blauhaarige mit einem gefährlichen Unterton in der Stimme und dem teuflischen Grinsen von zuvor auf den Lippen. Noch immer die Augen weit, schüttelte ich eilig den Kopf, um zu verneinen. Dennoch kam der Junge mir näher und grinste noch breiter, sodass seine scharfen, Hai ähnlichen Zähne hervorblitzten. Okay, der Kerl machte mir doch reichlich Angst!

Ich wollte zurückweichen, doch da hielt der blonde Junge den anderen am Arm fest und meinte:  
„Hör auf, Agito! Sie ist Schülerin hier, erkennst du nicht ihre Uniform?"

„Fuck! Aber beschwer' dich später nicht, wenn ich am Ende doch recht hatte!" Daraufhin drehte der Blauhaarige, Agito, sich mit verschränkten Armen um und fuhr weiter.

„Maa, maa! Ist doch alles gut! Hast bestimmt nur mich angeschmachtet, nicht wahr?", ging der Clown dazwischen. Meine Angst wich Unglauben und ich richtete mich endlich zu meiner vollen Größe auf mit neugewonnenem Mut.

„Als ob!", entgegnete ich dem Schwarzhaarigen entrüstet. Wieso sollte ich diesen Idioten bitteschön anschmachten? Niemals! Ikki redete noch weiter, sprach von seinem guten Aussehen und so weiter, doch ich ignorierte sein Gerede und wollte mich auf den Weg nach Hause machen. So ein Schwachkopf!

Weit kam ich allerdings nicht, denn eine Hand hielt mich sanft am rechten Oberarm zurück. Überrascht drehte ich mich halb um und bemerkte den blonden Jungen, der mir eben zur Hilfe gekommen war. Seine tiefblauen Augen blickten mir entschuldigend entgegen und er kratzte sich mit seiner freien Hand verlegen am Hinterkopf, während er sprach:

„Hey, sorry wegen den beiden... sie sind halt etwas... anders, weißt du?" Ich blinzelte verwirrt. Er musste seine Freunde wirklich sehr mögen, wenn er sich sogar für sie entschuldigte. Ich nickte zum Zeichen, dass ich es ihnen nicht nachtrug. Der Blonde lächelte mich daraufhin freudig an und ließ meinen Arm los. „Ähm, ich bin übrigens Kazu! Wie ist dein Name?" Kazu! Jetzt erinnerte ich mich wieder! Mikura Kazuma, kurz Kazu, hing immer mit Ikki zusammen rum und Emily schwärmte ständig von ihm, wenn sie mit ihrer besten Freundin zusammen war. Das bekam ich leider jedes Mal bei unserem gemeinsamen Unterricht mit...

„Ich heiße Kara. Danke, dass du mir eben geholfen hast!", meinte ich höflich, lächelte jedoch nicht, und deutete eine leichte Verbeugung an.

„Ahaha-haha, kein Problem! Die machen nur Scherze, also keine Sorge!" Ich nickte.

„Ich sollte jetzt besser nach Hause gehen.", sagte ich daraufhin sachlich und wandte mich zum gehen. Dieses Mal wurde ich nicht zurückgehalten, doch ich spürte einen Blick auf meinem Rücken.

...

Erst zu Hause bemerkte ich, dass ich durch den ganzen Trubel mein eigentliches Ziel, mein Mathebuch von der Schule zu holen, vergessen hatte. Doch angesichts der neuen Entdeckung, die ich dort gemacht hatte, kam es mir irgendwie nicht so schlimm vor. Es war seltsam. Normalerweise stand die Schule immer an erster Stelle für mich und trotzdem spürte ich einen Funken Interesse in mir schlummern, der sich nach mehr von diesen merkwürdigen Schuhen mit Rädern sehnte. So wollte ich nun also lieber, statt meinen üblichen schulischen Verpflichtungen nachzugehen, Gedanken darüber machen, was diese Dinger waren und wie sie funktionierten. Wie man damit so schnell fahren konnte und was man noch so alles mit ihnen anstellen konnte.

Doch auf der anderen Seite wollte ich auch alle heutigen Erlebnisse wieder so schnell wie möglich vergessen, denn ich wusste, sie würden mich lediglich von meinen Aufgaben ablenken. Und das wollte ich unbedingt vermeiden! Meine Eltern wünschten sich von mir, ihrem einzigen Kind, dass ich gut in der Schule war und somit anschließend ohne große Probleme auf ein gutes College kam. Sie wollten, dass ich ein gutes Leben führen konnte, wenn ich erwachsen war und ihrer Meinung nach, war ein guter Beruf dafür das wichtigste und ich stimmte ihnen dabei voll und ganz zu!

Und so beschloss ich die Gedanken an den heutigen Abend in meinem Kopf hinter dicke, stabile Türen mit etlichen Schlössern zu sperren und nie mehr herauszulassen.

...

 _1689 Wörter_

Yo!

Ich freue mich über jegliche Anmerkungen etc.^^

Fragen? Fehler? Lob? Kritik? Nur her damit! ;)


	2. Nr 2 Gedanken

Huhuuuu :D

Eine neue FF von mir^^

Genre: Romanze, Drama, Fluff, Humor

Viel Spaß beim Lesen! :D :D :D

PS: Manga + Anime gehören mir nicht... OC und Storyline sind meins...

...

...

...

..

 **Attracting Flames**

 **Nr. 2 Gedanken**

Wäre es doch nur so einfach, wie es sich anhörte! Die Gedanken an etwas, was mich interessierte einfach wegzusperren, zu ignorieren, zu vergessen! Das war es nicht, definitiv nicht! Schon am nächsten Morgen stellte sich heraus, dass dieses Erlebnis mich wohl noch länger verfolgen würde. Am Anfang schien noch alles in Ordnung und als sei ein normaler Schultag angebrochen, doch schon bald wurde mir klar, dass man nicht all seine Gedankengänge kontrollieren konnte...

...

Ich saß in meinem Klassenraum direkt am Fenster. Unser Geschichtslehrer lief vor der Tafel auf und ab, während er von einem 'wichtigen' Ereignis aus der fernen Vergangenheit erzählte, oder mehr vorlas. Viele Schüler gähnten, teilweise schliefen sie sogar schon, oder sie lenkten sich mit Kritzeleien ab oder auch mit Papierkügelchen, die sie anderen an den Kopf warfen. Selbst ich fand diesen Unterricht sehr langweilig und ermüdend. Geschichte war oft gespickt mit etlichen Daten und Fakten, die uns heutzutage immer schwerer nachzuvollziehen waren. Zudem war es meist eine Masse an Informationen, die man mit einem Mal erfuhr. Natürlich fiel es einem da schwer sich dies alles zu merken oder, auf längere Zeit hin, dem ganzen Verlauf zu folgen. Und es wirkte in der heutigen Zeit einfach unwichtig, zumindest ein großer Teil davon.

Um nicht während der zwei Schulstunden einzuschlafen, schaute ich stattdessen aus dem Fenster. Zunächst in den beinahe wolkenfreien Himmel, versuchte Figuren in den weißen Watteballen zu erkennen, doch irgendwann wanderte mein Blick wie von selbst nach unten. Unser Klassenraum befand sich im zweiten Stock und ich hatte ein freies Sichtfeld auf den großen Sportplatz der Schule. Und wie hätte es auch anders sein können, ereilten mich umgehend die Geschehnisse von gestern Abend. In meinem Kopf drängten sich die Bilder nach und nach in den Vordergrund. Die dicke und ach so stabile Tür und ihre vielen Schlösser hatten sie mit Leichtigkeit gesprengt und waren somit ihrer Verbannung entflohen.

Ohne es zu wollen, oder zumindest bewusst zu wünschen, verlor ich mich in meinen Erinnerungen. Der Funken Interesse in mir wuchs mit jedem neuen Bild, welches mir vor meinem inneren Auge erschien und wurde zu einem Feuer, brannte auf mehr! Erst durch die Schulglocke, welche die Pause ankündigte, wurde ich mir meiner Umgebung wieder bewusst. Überrascht bewegte ich mich für einen Moment nicht, saß nur still da und blinzelte verwirrt mit den Augen.

...

Als ich mich dann endlich wieder gefangen hatte, lief ich auf das Dach, um meinen Kopf wieder frei zu bekommen. Die frische Luft würde mir sicher gut tun und die unerwünschten Gedanken verschwinden lassen. Oder zumindest dachte ich das...

Leider traf ich auf dem Dach, oh, wer hätte das gedacht, eben jene Quelle, die solch störende Gedanken und dieses ablenkende Interesse in mir geweckt hatte. Der schwarzhaarige Idiot, Kazu und dessen Kumpanen saßen freudig schwatzend auf dem Boden und mampften glücklich ihr Essen. Genervt und auch leicht angepisst spürte ich, wie mein linkes Auge zuckte. Ich biss die Zähne aufeinander und trat dennoch auf das Dach hinaus.

In der Hoffnung trotzdem noch den frischen Wind meinen Kopf reinigen lassen zu können, ging ich, weit entfernt von der kleinen Gruppe, zu dem Zaun, welches das gesamte Dach umrahmte. Ich stellte mich direkt davor, nahm meine Brille ab und steckte sie in meine Rocktasche, anschließend griff ich nach dem Gitter des hohen Zauns, lehnte meinen Körper daran, meine Stirn berührte schon das kalte Metall, und schloss die Augen. So blieb ich einfach still stehen und genoss den kühlen Luftzug. Ich spürte, wie sich meine Gedanken leerten und ein sanftes Lächeln sich auf meine Lippen legte.

Zu meinem Glück hatte die Gruppe mich nicht bemerkt, oder vielleicht auch ignoriert, jedenfalls wurde ich nicht von ihnen gestört und konnte anschließend beruhigt und zufrieden zurück zum Unterricht gehen.

...

 _ **Kazu:**_

Ich war wirklich überrascht, als wir gestern dieses Mädchen entdeckt hatten, welches uns beobachtet zu haben schien. Sie kam mir nicht bekannt vor. Und es wunderte mich, wie ich sie noch nie an unserer Schule bemerkt hatte. Bestimmt hätten mir doch ihre leuchtend roten Haare und die beinahe schon weißen Augen, die hinter einer schwarz eingerahmten Brille hervorstachen wie blitzende Diamanten, auffallen sollen. Oder war sie vielleicht neu hier? Kara. Tatsächlich kannte ich niemanden mit diesem Namen zuvor.

Auch heute war sie mir noch im Kopf geblieben. Ich hatte Emily schon gefragt, ob sie die Rothaarige kannte, doch sie hatte mir nur einen merkwürdigen Blick zugeworfen und einen erschütterten Laut von sich gegeben, ehe sie sich weggedreht und auf die andere Seite unserer Gruppe begeben hatte. Es war schon seltsam. Wieso verhielt sie sich so? Ich hatte sie doch nur etwas gefragt...

Zu meinem Erstaunen kam, kurz nachdem dies geschehen war, eben jenes Mädchen durch die Tür des Treppenhauses, das zum Dach führte. Ich bemerkte sie sofort und sah ihren enttäuschten, sogar leicht genervten, Blick. Sie schien mich nicht zu sehen, was auch kein Wunder war, denn Buccha saß neben mir und verdeckte mich wahrscheinlich von ihrer Seite her.

Als ich die Rothaarige so beobachtete, kam ich mir mehr und mehr wie ein Spanner vor. Dennoch konnte ich meine Augen einfach nicht von dem Mädchen abwenden, welches sich so elegant und anmutig dem Wind entgegen lehnte. Sie hatte ihre Brille abgenommen und atmete immer wieder tief ein und aus, wobei ihr Brustkorb sich im gleichen Rhythmus hob und senkte. Es fehlte nur noch, dass ihre langen, roten Haare um ihren Kopf herum wehten, doch diese waren zu einem strengen Dutt gebunden und nur vereinzelte Ponyfransen wurden von dem starken Wind mitgerissen.

In diesem Moment des heutigen Tages vergaß ich komplett die Zeit und überhaupt alles um mich herum und versank stattdessen in dem Bild dieses faszinierenden Mädchens am Geländer. Dabei fragte ich mich immer wieder wie sie wohl auf Air Treks aussehen würde, während sie frei durch die Luft flog. Mit offenen Haaren und einem glücklichen und ebenso genießerischen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht.

...

 _ **Kara:**_

In den folgenden Wochen wurde mir immer klarer, dass ich mein Interesse an Air Treks, ja, mittlerweile hatte ich mich darüber informiert, nicht mehr länger unterdrücken und wegsperren konnte. Es wurde mir immer deutlicher, als sich mein Inneres immer mehr nach ATs verzehrte. Es ließ mich einfach nicht mehr los und dieses Interesse, welches einem Feuer glich, konnte ich nicht mehr ersticken. Dieses Ereignis vor einigen Wochen war nunmal geschehen und hatte mir damit neue Horizonte eröffnet. Vielleicht war das ja ein Zeichen des Himmels, dass es auch noch etwas anderes gab, als nur die Schule.

Zuerst wusste ich jedoch nicht, wie ich damit zurecht kommen sollte, doch jetzt war ich mir sicher, dass ich sowohl ATs, als auch die Schule unter einen Hut bekommen konnte. Normalerweise verbrachte ich beinahe jede freie Zeit damit zu lernen, zu lesen, für die Schule vor zu arbeiten. Nun würde ich das ein bisschen anders regeln, sodass ich meine Freizeit auch für ATs nutzen konnte. Wer wusste denn schon, ob mir das nicht sogar den Kopf freier machte und ich mich dadurch noch besser auf meine schulischen Verpflichtungen konzentrieren konnte? Es war schließlich möglich, dass ein Hobby, wie ATs, ein guter Ausgleich zu meinem typischen Alltag sein konnten!

Vor kurzem hatte ich mir bereits Air Treks gekauft welche. Sie waren schwarz und hatten rote Verzierungen in Form von Ranken, welche, ebenso wie ihre Blüten, in Flammen zu stehen schienen. Ich fand, dass sie einfach perfekt zu mir passten!

...

In der Zeit, in der ich tiefer und tiefer in die Welt der ATs eintauchte, verliebte ich mich in das freie Gefühl, das die Air Treks mir schenkten. Außerdem fand ich die Mechanik sehr bemerkenswert. Ich war hingerissen von der Zusammensetzung der einzelnen Teilchen der ATs. Mehrmals hatte ich sie nun schon auseinandergebaut und wieder zusammengefügt, und das mit Leichtigkeit. Im Internet hatte ich mir weitere Details zu Air Treks rausgesucht. Ich wollte wissen, was genau man alles mit diesen Dingern machen konnte. Bestimmt konnte man sie noch verbessern, sodass man schneller mit ihnen fahren, höher mit ihnen springen und noch verrücktere Tricks mit ihnen machen konnte.

Dabei dachte ich auch immer mal wieder an die Gruppe um Ikki. In der Welt der ATs war er aufgestiegen zum Storm King. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass gerade dieser Clown so viel drauf hatte. Er hatte mich beeindruckt, aber er war nicht der einzige! Auch zwei seiner Kameraden waren in aller Munde bei den Storm Ridern, der Fang King, Agito, und der Flame King, Kazu.

Aus diesen drei verschiedenen Roads, der Hurricane Road, der Bloody Road und der Flame Road, fand ich die letztere doch am faszinierendsten. Feuer reizte mich einfach. Auch mit ein Grund, weshalb ich meine Air Treks mit diesem speziellen Design ausgewählt hatte. Außerdem mochte ich die Farbe rot sehr gerne. Sie war ausdrucksstark und kräftig. Sie war einfach wunderschön. Für mich symbolisierte sie nicht nur Feuer oder Hitze, sondern auch Mut und Entschlossenheit. Zwei Eigenschaften, die für mich sehr wichtig waren.

...

Weil mich also die Flame Road so sehr interessierte, fing ich an den Flame King bei seinem Training und seinen Battles zu beobachten. Er war unglaublich schnell und entschlossen! Jedes Mal, wenn er durch die Gegend raste oder durch die Luft flog, sah man in seinem Gesicht einen starken Ausdruck der Entschlossenheit. Als wir uns das erste Mal so richtig begegnet waren, nachdem ich ihn und seine Gruppe beobachtet hatte, da hätte ich niemals geglaubt, dass dieser nett und harmlos wirkende Junge so ein Feuer in sich hatte!

Es war ein unglaublicher Anblick, wenn er auf seiner Flame Road fuhr und auch besonders, wenn er seine Attacken ausführte. Schließlich war er nicht nur ein fähiger Storm Rider auf der Flame Road, sondern er beherrschte auch Fähigkeiten im Bereich Time. Seine größte Stärke war wahrscheinlich die modifizierte Flame Road, die Apollon Road, welche eine Verbindung von Flame und Time war.

Er hatte bei seinen Battles stets eine starke, mächtige und entschlossene Aura um sich. Er wurde in diesen Momenten ernst und man konnte ihm keine Nettigkeit mehr ansehen. Es war, als würde er eins mit dem Feuer und übernahm seine Eigenschaften und machte sie zu seinen eigenen Stärken. Er war einfach unglaublich!

...

War ich zum Stalker mutiert?, fragte ich mich irgendwann, als ich wieder einmal in einem der vielen Schatten stand und den blonden Flame King genau beobachtete. Dieser Gedanke weckte ein merkwürdiges Gefühl in mir. Ein Kribbeln. Ich konnte es nicht zuordnen, hatte so etwas noch nie zuvor gespürt. Ich war mir unsicher. Sollte ich ihn weiter heimlich beobachten? Das Kribbeln schien dies zu verneinen, wurde es doch mit einem Mal noch stärker, als mir der Gedanke durch den Kopf zog, mich offen vor dem Flame King zu zeigen, vor Kazu. War es die Begeisterung für seine Künste mit den ATs? Das war zumindest das einzige, was ich mir vorstellen konnte...

Doch mit dem drängenden Kribbeln, keimte noch mehr Unsicherheit in mir auf. Was hatte ich denn davon, wenn ich mich zeigte? Ich war nicht so gut mit ATs, wie ich es mir wünschte. Das Fahren war eher nicht mein Ding, doch das tunen, das war definitiv etwas, was ich gut konnte! Aber damit konnte ich hier natürlich nicht so einfach punkten... Was brachte es mir denn, wenn ich ATs gut tunen, dies aber nicht auf eben jenen getunten Air Treks zeigen konnte?

Es war ärgerlich. Wirklich sehr ärgerlich! Ich hatte gerade erst etwas gefunden, was mich wirklich packte und mit sich riss in eine neue Welt, eine Welt der Freiheit und des Spaßes, und dann brachte mir diese neue Entdeckung gar nichts, weil ich mein Können gar nicht zeigen konnte!

Doch trotz dieser Tatsache wollte ich nicht aufhören an ATs rumzubasteln. Dafür machte es mir einfach viel zu viel Spaß! Allerdings würde ich wohl weiterhin im Schatten bleiben und Kazu still und heimlich beobachten. Vielleicht konnte ich so ja doch noch was von ihm lernen!

...

 _1962 Wörter_

Yo!

Ich freue mich über jegliche Anmerkungen etc.^^

Fragen? Fehler? Lob? Kritik? Nur her damit! ;)


	3. Nr 3 Unerwartetes Wiedersehen

Huhuuuu :D

Letztes Kapitel der Geschichte!^^

Genre: Romanze, Drama, Fluff, Humor

Viel Spaß beim Lesen! :D :D :D

PS: Manga + Anime gehören mir nicht... OC und Storyline sind meins...

...

...

...

..

 **Attracting Flames**

 **Nr. 3 Unerwartetes Wiedersehen**

An einem Abend, an dem ich erneut den stillen Beobachter mimte, geschah dann etwas unerwartetes. Eine fremde Frau sprach mich an, naja, vielleicht nicht direkt ansprechen im Sinne von an jemanden herantreten und mit ihm verbal kommunizieren... es war doch etwas anders... verrückter... seltsamer... perverser...

~~~~~ _Flashback_ ~~~~~

Meine Augen verfolgten konzentriert die Moves von Kazu, als er gerade einen seiner berühmten Tricks der Flame Road zeigte. Feuer stieg von seinen ATs empor und hüllten ihn in eine prächtigen, roten Aura. Seine Augen waren ernst und sein Gesichtsausdruck strahlte pure Entschlossenheit aus. Ich war so in dem Anblick und meine Gedanken dazu versunken, dass ich um mich herum niemand anderen und nichts anderes mehr, als den Flame King und seine faszinierenden Flammen, wahrnahm.

Bis mich mit einem Mal zarte Hände am Oberkörper, meinem Busen, um genau zu sein, berührten und einmal kräftig zudrückten. Erschrocken fuhr ich zusammen und schrie beinahe auf, wäre da nicht plötzlich eine der beiden Hände auf meinem Mund. Meine Augen weiteten sich und ich befürchtete schon das schlimmste. Würde ich heute als Vergewaltigungsopfer enden? Oder zusammengeschlagen werden? Oder ermordet?! Panik breitete sich in mir aus, wie ein Lauffeuer, da sprach eine sanfte, ruhige, weibliche und irgendwie auch lustvolle Stimme zu mir:

„Hallo meine Süße!", Sie säuselte mir dies zärtlich ins Ohr und die Röte stieg mir ins Gesicht. Ich war wie gelähmt, gespannt darauf, was diese Frau von mir wollte, und auch etwas verängstigt und verwirrt. „Ich habe bemerkt, dass du den Flame King häufig beobachtest." Oh mein Gott! War sie vielleicht ein fanatischer Kazu-Fan und wollte jetzt sonst was mit mir anstellen, weil ich auch Interesse an ihm zeigte, weil ich ihn beobachtete und- „Willst du ihm nicht helfen noch besser zu werden?", unterbrach die Fremde schließlich meine schrecklichen Gedanken und überraschte mich zutiefst. Die Anspannung wurde ein bisschen weniger und mein Körper entspannte sich etwas, obwohl nun wieder beide ihrer Hände meine Brüste befummelten.

Für einen Moment lang herrschte Stille zwischen uns und ich versuchte ihre Worte zu verdauen. Doch als ich sie endlich richtig verstanden hatte, drehte ich meinen Kopf neugierig zur Seite, um das Gesicht der fremden Frau sehen zu können und somit festzustellen, ob sie es ernst meinte. Könnte ich den Flame King etwa wirklich helfen noch besser zu werden? War er nicht schon perfekt mit seinen Air Treks? Er war doch immerhin der Flame King! So einen Titel bekam man doch nicht umsonst!

Der Griff der Fremden ließ etwas locker, sodass ich nun praktisch von hinten von ihr umarmt wurde und meinen Oberkörper besser zu ihr wenden konnte. Blaue Augen sahen mir lustvoll entgegen. Bei diesem Anblick musste ich schlucken, besonders, als sie sich dann auch noch lasziv mit ihrer Zunge über ihre Lippen fuhr. Trotzdem wollte ich mehr wissen.

„Wie meinen Sie das?", fragte ich leise und unsicher. Nun lächelte sie mich an. Es wirkte irgendwie echt pervers... vorallem dieses anzügliche Glänzen in ihren blauen Augen.

„Du tunst deine ATs, richtig?" Überrascht nickte ich und wollte gerade fragen, woher sie das wusste, da unterbrach sie mich auch schon: „Das habe ich sofort gesehen. Und du scheinst talentiert darin zu sein, wie mir scheint, und trotzdem wirkt dein Ride nicht annähernd so gut, wie er mit diesen getunten ATs eigentlich sein müsste! Daraus schließe ich, dass du gut tunen, aber nicht so gut fahren kannst. Liege ich damit richtig?" Verblüfft nickte ich erneut. Sie erkannte das alles mit nur einem Blick? Unfassbar!Diese Frau war gut, wirklich sehr gut.

„Aber was meinten Sie dann mit-"

„Das du seine ATs tunen kannst natürlich!", fiel sie mir ins Wort.

„Eh?! Das geht?" Ich wollte mich von ihr losreißen, doch sie ließ mich nur meinen gesamten Körper innerhalb ihrer 'Umarmung' drehen. Nun stand ich der blonden Frau mit der merkwürdigen, Dutt ähnlichem Frisur und der Brille auf dem Kopf direkt gegenüber. Ihr Blick war ernst, beinahe angesäuert, bei meiner Frage und sie setzte sich ihre rahmenlose Brille auf die Nase, während sie die Umarmung löste und stattdessen meine Schultern packte. Diese Geste wirkte einschüchternd, der Druck, den sie auf meine Schultern ausübte, war jedoch sanft.

„Natürlich geht das! Du bist wohl wirklich noch ein Anfänger, was meine Süße? Wie heißt du eigentlich?"

Zunächst wusste ich gar nicht, was ich ihr antworten sollte, doch dann fing ich mich wieder.

„Äh-ähm, meine Name ist Kara und ja, ich bin noch ein Anfänger..." Das Ende murmelte ich eher beschämt.

„Also Kara, willst du dem Flame King helfen besser zu werden? Willst du lernen die ATs eines Kings zu tunen?" Noch immer unsicher, überlegte ich. Wenn ich Kazu eine Möglichkeit bieten konnte sich noch zu verbessern, wieso sollte ich sie dann nicht auch nutzen? Dann könnte ich noch tiefer in die Flame Road eintauchen, noch mehr darüber erfahren, noch mehr davon sehen! Erneut entflammte ein interessiertes Feuer in mir und reizte mich dazu, das Angebot anzunehmen. Zugleich fuhr dieses, mittlerweile bekannte, Kribbeln durch meinen Körper und verursachte eine angenehme Gänsehaut.

~~~~~ _Flashback End_ ~~~~~

Und so hatte ich der Fremden, welche sich später als Makigami Ine, ehemalige Pledge Queen und Anführerin des Teams Tool Toul To, der Tuner, herausstellte, entschlossen zugesagt.

Tja, und so landete ich bei Tool Toul To und wurde offiziell zu einer Tunerin dieses Teams. Die ehemalige Pledge Queen höchstpersönlich trainierte mich und brachte mir alles bei, was ich wissen musste. Im Nachhinein erfuhr ich so auch, wie peinlich so eine Tuning-Session sein konnte, wenn man bedachte, wie wenig man dabei an Kleidung trug und wie intim dieser Moment war. Doch ich brach nicht ab, zog meine Ausbildung dort mit fester Entschlossenheit durch. Schließlich hatte ich ein Ziel vor Augen!

...

 _ **Kazu:**_

Nachdem ich Kara zum ersten Mal getroffen hatte, hatte ich begonnen mehr auf die Rothaarige zu achten. Nicht nur an dem Morgen danach, sondern auch in den folgenden Wochen. Sie ging mir einfach nicht aus dem Kopf! In der Schule hielt ich ständig Ausschau nach ihr und, wenn ich sie fand, beobachtete ich sie heimlich.

In der letzten Zeit hatte ich allerdings das Gefühl, dass sie in der Schule irgendwie immer erschöpft zu sein schien und sonst sah ich sie gar nicht mehr. Ich hatte mir sogar schon gewünscht sie noch einmal zufällig dabei zu entdecken, wie sie unser Training beobachtete, doch diese geschah leider nicht. Sie direkt anzusprechen traute ich mich dann wiederum aber auch nicht. Letzten Endes blieb ich einfach still und genoss die Zeit, in der ich die Gelegenheit hatte, unbemerkt ein Auge auf sie zu werfen.

...

Eines Tages wurden meine Gedanken an Kara dann von etwas anderem ersetzt: Meine Air Treks verweigerten den Dienst vollkommen. Eine erschütternde Tatsache, die mich zunächst völlig fertig gemacht hatte, da ich sie einfach nicht mehr heile bekam, bis Ikki zu mir meinte, ich solle mich damit mal an Tool Toul To wenden, da die sich auch ATs spezialisierten. So kam es, dass ich seinem Rat nachging und mich zu dem Hauptquartier des Tunerteams begab. Ich konnte nur hoffen, dass sie mir wirklich weiterhelfen konnten...

...

 _ **Kara:**_

Überrascht hielt ich in meinem Tun inne, als ich die Starre Figur an der Eingangstür zu Ines Büro, in dem ich gerade ein paar Akten einordnete, stehen sah. Erschrocken weiteten sich meine Augen, wurde mir doch klar, dass ich diese Person kannte. Der Blonde starrte mir ebenso erschrocken entgegen und wagte es nicht, sich zu bewegen, bis er von hinten in den Raum gestoßen wurde. Hinter ihm kam dann Ine hervor und trat in ihr Büro, an Kazu vorbei und stellte sich vor mich. Ihr Blick war ernst und sie zwinkerte mir einmal zu, dann beugte sie sich zu meinem rechten Ohr hinunter und flüsterte mir neckend zu:

„Dein King ist da, meine Süße! Die perfekte Gelegenheit für dich, also zeig dein Können!" Bei diesen Worten wurde ich knallrot, ich spürte förmlich wie meine Wangen brannten vor Scham. In der Zeit mit Ine hatte ich nicht nur das Tunen gelernt, sondern war mir auch, mithilfe meiner Lehrerin, meiner Gefühle für Kazu bewusst geworden. Zu Anfang war es noch recht fremd für mich, doch langsam aber sicher hatte ich mich damit abgefunden. Und jetzt sollte ich ihn tunen? Es war eine freudige, aufregende und unheimliche Vorstellung zugleich.

Doch nun war es endlich soweit, ich hatte mein Ziel erreicht! Jetzt konnte ich das tun, worauf ich in der letzten Zeit hingearbeitet hatte: Kazu, den Flame King, tunen und damit seine Fähigkeiten noch verbessern!

...

Nach einer peinlichen Begrüßung führte ich Kazu in einen stillen Raum zum Tunen. Es war qualvoll leise zwischen uns. Keiner wagte etwas zu sagen. Ich spürte, dass er ebenso unsicher war, wie ich. Ine hatte mir nur kurz erklärt, dass der Blonde hier war, weil seine Air Treks mit einem Mal nicht mehr funktioniert hatten.

Vor einer dunklen Holztür blieb ich stehen und Kazu lief beinahe dran vorbei, hätte ich ihn nicht am Arm gestoppt. Seine überraschten, blauen Augen fanden meine hellgrauen. Wie in einem Märchen schien keiner von uns wegsehen zu können. Gefangen in einer Starre, welche mir irritierenderweise nicht mal unangenehm war. Stattdessen war mir, als breite sich eine wohltuende Wärme, von der Stelle, an der ich noch immer seinen Arm festhielt, in meinem Körper aus. Ich bemerkte kaum, wie unsere Gesichter sich immer näher kamen, bis ich automatisch den Blickkontakt unterbrach und seine warmen, weichen Lippen sich auf meine legten. Ich ließ seinen Arm los, nur um mit meinen beiden Händen an seiner Front in seinen Pullover zu greifen und ihn noch näher an mich zu ziehen. Auch er bewegte seine Arme, schlang sie um meine Schultern und tat es mir gleich.

Irgendwann lösten wir uns voneinander und schnappten eifrig nach Luft, doch wir ließen einander nicht los. Wieder entbrannte ein Starrwettkampf. Dieses Mal jedoch wagte ich es, die Stille zwischen uns zu brechen.

„Kazu.", sprach ich atemlos und liebevoll. „Ich liebe dich!" Ich spürte, wie sich sein Körper für einen Moment anspannte, ehe er wieder locker ließ, eine dunkle Röte sich auf seine Wangen legte und das schönste Lächeln, welches ich bis jetzt bei ihm gesehen hatte, auf seine rosigen Lippen trat. Damit war mir sofort klar, dass er meine Gefühle erwiderte und ich wartete gar nicht auf seine Antwort, sondern küsste ihn stürmisch. Ihn schien das nicht zu stören, er erwiderte den Kuss feurig und lächelte meinen Lippen entgegen.

...

 _1717 Wörter_

Yo!

Ich freue mich über jegliche Anmerkungen etc.^^

Fragen? Fehler? Lob? Kritik? Nur her damit! ;)


End file.
